


Exit Wounds

by Casspiration



Series: Werewolf!Stiles verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Peter Hale, Derek Needs To Use His Words, Human Scott McCall, Hurt Stiles, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Minor Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casspiration/pseuds/Casspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, left in the aftermath of Kate’s death and the Argent’s want for revenge, has to cope with the loss of Peter, and Derek’s attempts to replace the man…quite forcefully.</p><p>8tracks playlist: http://8tracks.com/casspiration/exit-wounds</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Into My Bloodstream so I recommend reading that first. This story has caused me even more emotional damage than the last one btw. My heart hurts.
> 
> Playlist: http://8tracks.com/casspiration/exit-wounds

Stiles could feel the void in him like it was hunger, ravishing his insides and begging to be filled by something. It was a constant dull ache that impaired his every thought, each one drifting to… _him._ He couldn’t get what had happened off his mind.  He could still smell all of the scents and feel the warm blood coating his arms.  He could feel the gaping wound in his stomach and feel the burning fire on his skin.  He could _smell_ the burning flesh.  The thoughts gave him chills, but seldom brought tears to his eyes.  He had run out of those at this point, bed ridden and unable to even find the motivation to stand up to take care of himself.

 

People came and went from his hospital rooms, their scents pungent and repelling to Stiles. Nothing like what he wanted to smell.

 

He couldn’t even look his father in the eyes.

 

Derek had told him it only got worse, and Stiles soon discovered that was true. It was a slow progression, a slow _burn_ at everything inside of him.  The dull ache in his chest never went away.  It never hurt more or less, just a constant reminder of that night.

 

When his father had brought him home, he remained the same, despite his wounds being long since healed. The knife had been laced with wolfsbane, but Derek had thankfully gotten Chris to help get it out.  Other than that, it was just the slowed healing process of an omega with no alpha to help with the pain.  He had caught Derek taking his pain once, but a stern glare had stopped him from attempting it again.  The pain wasn’t physical; it wasn’t something someone could just leech from him with the touch of a finger.  It ran deep, and had imbedded itself in his bones like an un-curable disease.

 

The first day back to school was the worse. He received sympathy from his classmates, who had believed he had been stabbed by Kate Argent, the crazy murderer who had killed the Hales, and taken him captive.  That was partly true, but Peter and Derek’s involvement had been erased from the reports completely by the request of Derek.  But, he didn’t want their sympathy, their sad glances as he trudged along.  It only made the sickening feeling spread.  Scott and Allison wouldn’t talk to him, not after they discovered what he was, and he found himself roaming the halls alone during class, running a single clawed finger over the lockers, ignoring the damage it made.

 

He knew he couldn’t mope forever, but he didn’t know how to escape it.

 

The day only got worse when none other than Jackson confronted him. Unknowing to Stiles, he had been a witness to the kill at the movie rental building, and had been suspicious since.  And apparently, he had done his research.

 

“I know what you are Stilinski,” he said, trapping Stiles in between the locker room wall and his body.

 

Stiles froze, unsure of what to say, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he desperately tried to think of a comeback.

 

“Don’t worry; I’ll keep your secret. On one term.  I want in,” Jackson said, standing straighter with confidence.  Stiles bet if he flashed his claws and eyes, the boy would be high tailing it.

 

“I just _got stabbed_ , you don’t want to be a part of this,” Stiles reasoned, his hand going to the wound, which had long since scarred over and eventually disappeared, but the idea of it was still a blunt reminder of the trauma.

 

“You obviously were not using your strengths the right way! I know what you can do; I’ve seen how you changed at lacrosse, or how you just seem more aware.  I want that.  Anyways, that crazy bitch is dead; an animal mauled her,” Jackson said with a smirk, “Or was it an animal?”

 

“You know _nothing_ ,” Stiles hissed, feeling the anger bubble up inside of him.  He hadn’t felt anger since he had felt Peter’s anger that night.  He had never been angry, never been mad at someone.  He had been sad.  But Jackson reawakened the feeling and suddenly it hit him like a train.

 

“I know enough,” Jackson scoffed confidently, and Stiles clenched his fists, feeling his sharpening claws pierce the soft skin of his palms.

 

“Leave me alone,” Stiles grumbled, trying to push past him, noticing the locker room was no empty, and everyone had left for their next class. Just as he tried to escape, Jackson stepped in his way again.  He felt his heart speed up at the rage that was slowly consuming him, his wolf fighting every urge to be contained. 

 

When Stiles snapped, he snapped hard. Without a second thought he unleashed his claws fully, allowing the blood to drip down his palms onto the expanse of his long yellow claws.  He felt his teeth push past his lips, which were drawn in a snarl.

 

“Leave me alone,” he growled lowly, positioning himself for a fight. He could smell the fear wafting off Jackson, yet the boy stayed still and unmoving against Stiles advances.

 

“I give you a week,” Jackson snapped, turning and leaving before Stiles could inflict any of the much-wanted damage he wanted to unleash on the boy. What Jackson could possibly threaten him with was beyond him, but he had to know Stiles couldn’t even change him right?  He was an idiot, so probably not.

 

Stiles suddenly wished it had been Jackson there that night he had been bitten. Jackson who had slowly fallen in love with a murderous alpha just so have him ripped away and life completely torn apart.  He wanted Lydia and Danny to think he was a monster, have his parents barely be able to look him in the eyes because he was a second away from ripping Kate Argent’s throat out before Peter finished the job.  He wished it was Jackson who wanted so badly to just be normal again.

 

Stiles let out a frustrated snarl, grabbing on of the sinks by the base and ripping it right off the wall, ignoring the spray of concrete wall and water that spurted out. He tossed the porcelain as hard as he could into the nearest lockers, reveling at the large dent it made as it crumbled to the ground in pieces.  He snapped lacrosse sticks and ripped up jerseys.  He smashed anything in his path and ripped everything to shred, until finally he fell, a torn howl ripping its way through his throat, reverberating off the walls and filling his head with his own sad cries.

 

The ache in his heart remained the same.

 

~*~

 

Derek found Stiles passed out in the woods, bloody from his own healed injuries covered in dirt and concrete dust. He smelled of sweat, and strongly of anger that it stood out above everything else.

 

“Stiles?” Derek grumbled out, kicking the boy’s body. He hadn’t talked to Stiles since the day in the hospital, and he assumed the boy was resentful still for the death of Peter.  Derek carried the guilt, but he ignored it.  Peter had not only killed those people, he had done _this_.  He ruined Stiles life, and he would always be controlling it dead or alive.  Derek hated his uncle for that.  Hated him for not asking, for making Stiles kill, and for ripping up the town.  Laura had come back for their uncle, but that wasn’t their uncle.  It was a deranged beast who had lost his mind.

 

“Ungf-“ Stiles groaned, rolling over, eyes flashing open blue to meet Derek’s.

 

“ _You_ ,” he growled through clenched teeth, eyes burning with hatred.  Derek wasn’t even surprised when the omega wolf jumped him, claws ripping and teeth tearing.  He barely got any damage in before Derek had thrown him easily into the nearest tree with a crack.  But Stiles didn’t stop there.  He launched himself straight back at Derek over and over again, barely getting any hits in.

 

It took a few moments before Derek realized the boy’s growling had turned into cries as his attacks became sloppier and sloppier, and he was basically lifting himself back up just to be knocked down again. When he finally tired, he was panting, lying on the ground in a heap, tears leaking down his face.

 

Derek stood over his form, unsure of what to do, fearing if he got too close, he would for feral again, and attack him.

 

“You need a pack,” Derek said simply after the few moments of silence.

 

“I had a pack,” Stiles hissed back, eyes not meeting Derek’s as he slowly shifted back to human, bones clicking into place as he healed as well.

 

“You had a deranged alpha, that was barely a pack,” Derek retaliated, and he knew his words were harsh, but there was no other way to put it. Peter was not suitable to be an alpha, he never had been.  That was why the power had transferred to Talia when their alpha had died, despite him being the oldest son.  He had never been a leader, and he never could handle the power, even when he was alive.

 

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Stiles whimpered, and Derek sighed.

 

“Well, pack or not, he’s six feet under. You’ll go feral on your own, you know that.  You have until the next full moon, and when you go feral, _I’ll_ have to be the one to put you down.”

 

~*~

 

Stiles wasn’t surprised after he turned down Derek’s offer that Derek went to biting people. It was bound to come at any time, but Stiles was surprised when the first was Lydia Martin.  Of course, he wasn’t surprised to hear something had went wrong, and she had ended up in the hospital, Jackson still begging at Derek’s feet for the bite despite the side effects.

 

But neither of them smelled like wolf. Or like pack.  Jackson smelled sick, and Lydia smelled _human._ But neither died.  Stiles knew because he visited Lydia in the hospital.  He didn’t stay long because he couldn’t stand Danny being there and looking at him sadly, like he felt bad for him or something.  He was tired of the sympathy, so he did what he could to escape it.

 

He was angry too, angry that Derek was doing this.

 

“You need to stop trying to turn people, or more people are going to die,” Stiles growled, standing on the front porch of the remains of the Hale house. Just the idea of being there pained him, and he was once again reminded of the dull ache in his heart, pulsing the same as ever, making his chest compress with sadness.  He could literally feel the emotion tugging at his being, wanting him so badly to just light Derek on fire and kill him like he had Peter.  But Stiles wasn’t strong enough to do that.  And how could he take an alpha’s powers when he could barely control himself now?

 

“It’s not my fault they didn’t take, I was hoping Jackson would die, but unfortunately it seems Ms. Martin is going to,” Derek said like it was nothing, shrugging his shoulders.

 

Stiles rushed forward, slamming right into the alpha’s chest, ignoring the pain in his heart when he recognized the scent of an alpha. When his wolf whined for him to submit so he could have a pack again, so maybe he could feel whole.  For a second, he thought of Peter, but quickly pushed it away.

 

“You can’t talk about them like they’re you’re toy’s” Stiles hissed, before releasing him. Derek could have easily broken away, but he didn’t.  “They’re people.  They have families.  People… _love them_ ,” he said, but his voice broke and he could feel the sting in his eyes as he fought not to lose it in front of Derek. 

 

The alpha stood stoic before him, expression unchanging as it always was, his emotions almost undetectable.

 

“I can’t control how the bite takes,” he ground out finally, like some sort of lame excuse. Stiles could tell by his tone, even Derek knew that was wrong.  “And teenagers are less likely to die.  Jackson will live, and Lydia would have died by now if she rejected the bite.”

 

Stiles turned away, trying to keep the anger from bubbling up once again. The school was already trying to figure out who…rather what, had destroyed the boy’s locker room.  But destroyed was a strong word…Stiles had just ripped a sink off the wall and dented a few lockers and broke some equipment.  But, the last thing he needed to do was piss of Derek more.  He didn’t need any more enemies, he was sure Chris Argent wasn’t exactly his biggest fan since he had almost killed Kate first.  He had saved Stiles life in the hospital, but more as a favor to Derek than anybody else.  He owed Stiles nothing.

 

Stiles tried to just walk away, but he only made it to the clearing in front of the house before he broke down.

 

Peter voice filled his head and suddenly he was seeing that night again.

 

_“Kill her!” “Stiles! Kill her!  Look what she’s done to my family!” “ **Do it**.”_

He fell to his knees with a gasp, grabbing his head as he felt the scent of burning flesh fill his nose, clogging his senses. Suddenly there was a gaping wound in his stomach, but Peter was standing there before him, red eyes gleaming in the dark.

 

 _“Let me Stiles,”_ he said, and Stiles blinked at him. _But he’s dead._ Peter placed his hand on Stiles shoulder, and he felt some of the panic bleed away.  He leaned into Peter’s touch, not even caring whether it was real or not because he was back.

 

“Come back, please,” Stiles whispered, reaching out to touch Peter as if to test he was real.

 

 _“I will, all in due time,”_ he said, but when Stiles looked up again, he was met with Derek’s face peering over his.

 

“Stiles, you need to calm down, you’re having a panic attack,” Derek’s gruff voice grumbled, and suddenly Stiles was sucked back. He was lying on the ground in the clearing in front of Derek’s burnt corpse of a house, Derek leaning over him.  Peter was gone.  He still was gone.  Stiles choked back more cries and stilled under Derek’s touch, refusing to meet the new alpha’s eyes.

 

He took a few deep breaths, and went on his way.

 

“You need me Stiles,” Derek called out, but Stiles ignored it, running as fast as he could home, knowing his father would be angered enough by his missed classes.

 

~*~

 

Stiles took up running after he found it helped put him to sleep and avoid the nightmares. Sometimes, when he was exhausted, he would pass out and wouldn’t wake up until morning.  Sometimes, he still woke up screaming, howling even, looking for a comfort that would never come.  He had already spent countless nights tucked in his father’s arms, crying about a pain he could not rid himself of despite how fast he healed.

 

Sometimes, he would lay with his hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath the ache in his chest that refused to go away. Sometimes he considered joining Derek, maybe stop the alpha from biting more people, but he always decided against it, not knowing what it would feel like to have a pack bond again.  And he didn’t want to risk it.  He didn’t need the pain all over again because he knew he wouldn’t be able to deal with it.

 

The runs helped him figure out his thoughts, and was an alternative way to burn anger rather than tearing apart public property.

 

But of course, things could never go smoothly. His phone’s shrill ringtone broke through the peaceful night, tearing Stiles out of his concentration, causing him to stumble to a stop, probably only keeping his balance because of this werewolf reflexes.

 

“Hello?” He answered quickly once he had realized it was his father. His father hadn’t been talking to him much since the Kate incident, obviously afraid on how to approach Stiles on the whole situation.  “Is everything all right?” He asked in rapid succession to his greeting, his mind going to worst possible ideas all at once. _Please just let him be all right._

“I’m find, don’t worry Stiles,” his father answered, and Stiles winced at the stutter in his heartbeat. He wasn’t okay, but that must not have been the problem.  “Its Lydia, she’s gone missing.  I know she was bitten, but now she’s gone, and she could be dangerous,” his father explained, and Stiles winced.  This was all the backlash of Derek’s impulsive decisions, and it made Stiles relent the alpha even more.

 

“You want me to look,” Stiles asked, but it came out more like a statement.

 

“Please, I know she can’t hurt you…the poor girl’s mother…and Lydia was always a sweet girl. I don’t want anything bad to happen to her,” the Sheriff said softly, and Stiles knew he was sincere.  “And son, please be careful.  I love you,” he said, hanging up before Stiles could respond.  But it didn’t matter because that time, Stiles heard no stutter in his heartbeat. _It was the truth._

With that, he rushed off back into the woods, following his normal path, but keep a certain flowery scent in his mind.

 

~*~

 

Stiles found Lydia two days later, but a lot had happened since then.

 

He was sure Derek had turned someone else, and Jackson had finally begun to fall ill. Stiles had never liked the boy, but that didn’t mean he wanted him to die.  He could smell the scent coming off Jackson, and it didn’t smell exactly like death, but there was something off about it.

 

And Stiles couldn’t miss the scent of another werewolf lingering around the school, which meant it was another teen. But, this time, at least the bite had taken.

 

He found Lydia naked and shivering, her eyes filled with fear, confusion wafting off her. She had looked at Stiles with wide innocent eyes, and it hit him right then and there.  She wasn’t a werewolf.  So what was she?  Because she was still alive.

 

He had taken his jacket and shirt off, both hanging down enough to cover her up as he lead her back to where he had parked his jeep. When he had started looking for her, he brought his car knowing she would want a ride.

 

He cranked up the crappy heat, letting the silence fall between them. She hadn’t said more than two words since he had found her, and seeing how upset she was just made him want to punch Derek in the face.  He had done this, and Stiles felt obligated to place the blame on him.  The fleeting thought of _Peter never would have done this_ crossed his mind, but that made him think.  Would he have?  Peter had never talked about turning more people, but he may have eventually wanted to.  Would he have been as heartless about it as Derek?  Stiles shivered, and pushed the upsetting thoughts away.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any blankets for you or anything,” Stiles said, noticing how Lydia’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest. Almost like she was afraid.  “We’re going to the police station, not the hospital by the way.  I texted my dad, and your mom is already there waiting for you,” he explained in a soft voice.  Did Lydia even know who he was?  He had been quite the nobody, even after being stabbed by a murderer and being all over the news.

 

“Thank you,” she said finally, curling more into the cover of the blankets, but with the same pained expression on her face.

 

“You know, you’re actually quite lucky,” Stiles said, and her gaze snapped to meet him, “The gay kid found you so you don’t need to worry about me ogling your lady parts,” he said with a tentative chuckle. The statement drew a smile out of Lydia, and she seemed to calm down instantly.

 

“I’m Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski, son of the Sheriff, kid who got stabbed a few weeks ago, you know me?  I’m usually pretty invisible, so I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t,” Stiles explained, not taking his gaze off the road.

 

“No, I know you. I just realized who you are actually,” she said, voice more confident than it had been before, “You’re the boy Danny talks about sometimes.  Danny also said you were by my side a lot when I was out.  Before I went missing that is,” she said, and Stiles forced himself to ignore the fact that Danny actually knew who he was, because that interest was long dead.

 

“Someone I know did this to you…and he wasn’t around. I felt guilty sort of because I could have stopped it but I didn’t get there in time,” Stiles said, and instantly, Lydia’s heartbeat picked up again.

 

“Y-you’re one of them? Aren’t you?” She stuttered out, leaning away, and Stiles sighed, clenching the steering wheel harder.

 

“Not by choice,” he ground out, “I was bitten against my will. Not by Derek, but by my dead alpha.  I’m not part of anything Derek does, he is not my alpha,” Stiles explained quickly, and realized Lydia didn’t understand most of the terms he had used.

 

“Tell me more…”

 

“I was bitten half a year ago at the beginning of our sophomore year by an alpha named Peter. Who was also the man responsible for all of the murders.  An alpha is the one in control of us; we are betas.  Peter wasn’t the best alpha, but he just wanted revenge on his family.  He was in a coma for six years after a woman named Kate Argent attempted to burn him and him alive.  She killed all of his family, except for Derek.  All the men he killed had been associated in the murder somehow, so he killed them.  I didn’t agree with it, but I didn’t stop it either because the Hale fire case was pushed aside like it was nothing, and someone needed to pay for that.  Peter killed Kate after she stabbed me…and Derek…he killed Peter.  When a beta like Derek, kills an alpha like Peter…they become an alpha.  Only alphas can turn people, which is why he bit you and Jackson,” Stiles explained as he drove, glancing over at Lydia ever so often to see how she was reacting to the story.

 

“Derek refused to bite Jackson unless I got bit too because he wanted assurance Jackson wouldn’t just take off once he had werewolf powers. Is Jackson a werewolf now?” She asked, and Stiles shook his head.

 

“You’re not either, I can’t smell a trace of it on you. But you don’t smell human either.  And Jackson just smells sick, but not like he’s dying.  The entire thing is confusing me,” Stiles sighed, “And I have a bad feeling you’re still some sort of beta, so Derek might have control over you.  I am going to see him once I drop you off at the station.  Don’t worry though, I won’t let him fuck this up more than he already has,” Stiles growled as he pulled up the station, “I won’t let him hurt you,” he whispered, flashing his blue eyes at her.

 

Suddenly, that dull ache is in chest…hurt just a tiny bit less. It had been constant since that night, but now, he felt the pain relent just the smallest bit, and that empty void feel just a little bit less empty.

 

_A pack bond._

Stiles smiled as he carried Lydia into the Station and she buried her face in his chest because he didn’t feel so alone for the first time in a long time.

 

“Lydia!” Mrs. Martin exclaimed loudly, rushing to meet her daughter, who Stiles had now let stand on her bare feet on the ground.  Lydia was instantly pulled away from him and engulfed in hugs by a few people that were at the station, including Danny, who looked over to Stiles and smiled.

 

“Stiles,” a voice came from behind him, and he turned to see his father standing behind him. “Thank you,” he said and Stiles smiled, rushing forward to hug his father, wrapping his arms around tightly.  He may never be able to have a real pack bond with his father, but the contact made the void fill just a little more and he realized that finally…he was healing.

 

~*~

 

Derek had stopped hanging out in the Hale house after the police had started coming around more. Now he had settled for an abandoned train station because Derek obviously had something for the creepy effect.

 

“Derek, where are you?” Stiles growled, baring his fangs and flashing blue eyes despite the fact that he was facing off against an alpha.

 

But instead of being faced with Derek, a different person came forward, and Stiles recognized him almost instantly.

 

“Isaac Lahey?” He asked, his muscles relaxing at the sight of the familiar boy.

 

The tall blonde boy said nothing, instead glancing behind Stiles for a split second, making Stiles realize they weren’t alone. He had been so distracted he hadn’t realized they weren’t alone.  He couldn’t help but notice Isaac reeked of pain and hurt, and he rounded on Derek with a snarl, fully shifted.

 

“What did you do?” He growled and Derek growled right back, flashing stolen crimson eyes. “That boy smells like _pain_ ,” Stiles growled, “Have you seen the state of Lydia?  Or how about Jackson?  Lydia seems to be okay but Jackson is dying Derek, when are you going to realize you’re _hurting_ people,” Stiles ground out angrily.

 

“Derek do this to me,” Isaac spoke up, voice tentative, “My father did. Derek saved me,” he said, “I wanted the bite.  He told me about Lydia and Jackson, just not about you,” Isaac explained quickly, rushing all of the words out like was nervous.

 

Stiles stood there, soaking up the words unable to respond. He still didn’t trust Derek, but he couldn’t blame him for wanting to help the boy.  Stiles had noticed many times the smell of hurt on Isaac, but had always assumed it was lacrosse injuries.  Now he felt stupid as he looked between Derek and his new beta.

 

“Are you going to trust me now Stiles? You’re an omega, and the full moon is only two weeks away.  Without me, you’re going to go rogue.  Omegas always do. _Peter did_ ,” Derek snarled, hitting Stiles sorest spot, causing the younger omega to growl, launching himself towards Derek.

 

“ _Don’t talk about him like that_ ,” Stiles cried as he slashed at Derek, claws barely raking his skin before he was thrown back into the wall, sliding to the ground with a grunt.

 

“He was twice your age Stiles, he took advantage of you. He manipulated you.  The only reason you didn’t kill Kate is because you’re _sane_.  He _wasn’t_.  He was rogue, whether he seemed it or not,” Derek said, but his tone was harsh and accusing, and didn’t make Stiles feel any better.

 

“I’m not a complete omega, Lydia’s my pack,” Stiles snarled, spitting out the blood that had begun pooling in his mouth, “She’s scared of you, and now that Jackson’s dying, she’ll _never_ trust you!” Stiles spat angrily, trying to pull himself to his feet, but falling back down because his injuries weren’t healing.  They were an alpha’s, and they weren’t his alphas, which meant they were going to take even longer to heal.

 

Isaac watched on with wide eyes as Derek approached him and grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, pulling him up to his feet and pressing him against the wall.

 

“I killed Peter, and you were Peter’s beta, which means you _are_ my beta, or, you die at the full moon,” Derek growled, before letting Stiles drop back down to the ground in a heap.

 

He slunk away to one of the train carts somewhere, and Stiles tried to drag himself away.

 

He was surprised when Isaac approached him, offering him a hand. Stiles took it tentatively, eyeing Derek’s beta as if he suspected the scared act would end at any moment and he would attack.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered so quietly that any human ears wouldn’t have heard it. But Stiles did, and he allowed Isaac to help him outside.

 

Once he was leaning against the brick wall of one of the building close by, Isaac left him without another word, and Stiles took out his cracked phone to call his dad. It was the only thing he could think to do because his injuries weren’t healing, and it felt like there were other wounds that had been opened again.  Emotional wounds he had spent so long stitching up.

 

He tried so hard not to let the tears come because he was sure Derek could still hear him, but eventually, they came, running down his face in a mixture from the pain, and the loss. He felt his heart ache for his alpha in a way it hadn’t since that night when he had watched Peter burn alive.  His eyes clenched shut and he tried to chase the memory away but he couldn’t.  It was prominent in his mind, haunting him.  The smells washed back to him, and he fell to a sitting position, curling into himself.

 

“Help me,” he whimpered, not sure to who, but he could feel himself turning human again, gaining control that he hadn’t had since he had an alpha. It was the opposite reaction to what usually happened in his bouts of grief, and he blinked through human eyes confused.

 

 _“Stiles, you need to calm down or you’re not going to heal,”_ a familiar voice whispered softly, and he looked up to see Peter standing before him.  He blinked, wiping at his eyes, staring up at the dead alpha who stared back at him with blue eyes, hand tentatively reaching out to touch Stiles’ cheek as he kneeled beside the boy.

 

Stiles said nothing, staring at him in awe, knowing it must be the delirium from his injuries.

 

He was surprised when he felt some of it lifted by Peter’s touch on his cheek, but there were none of the telltale veins, which proved the image fake. But Stiles still smiled.

 

 _“Stiles!”_ Peter exclaimed again, _“Stiles!”_ But his voice was fading away, and Stiles blinked and suddenly his father was standing in front of him, shaking his shoulders and attempting to wake him up.  “Stiles!  Son!” He said again, the desperation tinting his tone.

 

“Dad, dad, I’m fine,” Stiles assured him, standing to shaky legs, feeling most of his broken bones mostly healed. He still leaned on his father on the way to his cruiser.  “I need to tell you something…” he said once they were in the car, and his father turned to look at him.

 

And Stiles told him everything.

 

 


	2. Haunting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The empty feeling never left him, but it just gave him other things to focus his energy on. It was like getting a tattoo over a scar, it didn’t make the scar go away but it sure as hell made it more beautiful.
> 
> But that didn’t stop the dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to make up for the lack of updates. Also not proof read so knowing me there is a million mistakes. And thirdly, I literally finished this update during the commercials of season 11 episode 5 of supernatural so yeah, I was determined XD

_Cause I've done some things that I can't speak_

_And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave_

_So won't you take a breath and dive in deep_

_Cause I came here so you'd come for me_

_I'm begging you to keep on haunting me_

Stiles was surprised when he woke up to his father’s phone ringing, the sound ripping him out of fitful dreams. He sat straight up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he listened to his father talk.

 

“Hello? Sheriff?”

 

“Yeah? What’s up Deputy Young?”

 

“We have a bloody scene out here, suspected murder, victim in his late forties it seems. Looks like something just tore him apart,” the Deputy said, and suddenly Stiles was tired anymore.

 

“Okay, I’m coming now,” his father said, before hanging up. By then, Stiles had slipped on pants and rushed to the hallways to meet his father, who was halfway through buttoning his shirt, phone balanced precariously between his cheek and his shoulder.  Stiles could hear that he was calling someone else.

 

“I’m coming with you,” Stiles stated blatantly, watching the look of disbelief cross his father’s face before it quickly melted away, and he realized why Stiles had made such an unrealistic demand. “This could have something to do with me,” he added, hopeful that it would win his father over.

 

His father sighed, giving a nod, walking off as someone picked up on the other line.

 

“We’re gonna need back-up, Mainstreet behind the only bar, suspected murder, Deputy Young’s already out there…” Stiles stopped listening as his father made the required calls, instead grabbing his own phone.

 

_Murder on Mainstreet. By the sound of it, definitely not something human._

He mulled whether or not to send the text, when finally he pressed down the button, sending the text to Derek. As much as he resented the alpha, the man needed to know because if there was a rogue on the loose, something else could get hurt.

 

Stiles and his father rode silently in his cruiser to the scene, and none of the other deputies even questioned Stiles being there. They were used to the nosy boy sticking his nose where it didn’t quite belong, and him showing up at crime scenes was not uncommon.  The memory of the last time he had sent a spike of pain right to the ache in his heart, and he pushed the memories away as he had done many times before.  And how he would continue to deal until he couldn’t anymore.

 

Deputy Young, an ironically older man approached the Sheriff the moment he set foot on the scene, his brow creased and a file in his hand.

 

“The body has been identified as Tom Lahey,” he said, “Looks like some sort of animal got to him, just like the attacks a few weeks ago,” the Deputy informed him, looking through the files which Stiles recognized as the man from the bus, and the man from the movie rental store. His gut clenched when he realized that he had been present at both of those murders.  His blue eyes were a cold reminder of that.  Derek hadn’t forgotten to mention that either.

 

Stiles felt even more sick when he listened to the men talking, the victim’s name coming up multiple times. _Tom Lahey. Lahey.  Issac Lahey._ He audibly gasped when the realization hit him, and he took a step away from his father.

 

“Isaac!” He gasped out loud, and Deputy Young nodded.

 

“Isaac Lahey has been missing for the past two days, his father reported him missing early this week. Appears the boy ran away, and his father made it sound like he had intentions of never coming back.  He’s one of our top suspects at the moment,” the man explained, and Stiles felt his stomach tie itself in a knot.  _Animal attack. Isaac is a newly made werewolf.  To become a pack, a werewolf makes a kill for the alpha.  What easier to do then pin Isaac against his father who physically abused him._

Stiles’ head was spinning, and he saw out of the corner of his eye, Derek slinking in the shadows. He knew no one else had seen Derek, he only had because he had heard the man’s shoes slapping against the damp pavement.  It had freshly rained, easily washing away _all_ scents of what had gone down other than the stank of blood and fear.  It was almost too good to be true.

 

When his father wasn’t looking, Stiles slunk away, going right to face the other werewolf.

 

“What did you do?” He hissed, “Why did Isaac kill his father?”

 

“What? What do you mean?” Derek asked, flashing red eyes at Stiles when the boy approached closer.

 

“That,” Stiles pointed back towards the scene, “Is the body of _Tom Lahey_.  You can’t tell me that’s not a little shady, especially since he just became a werewolf, and an _animal_ killed Mr. Lahey.  I can’t help but remember the first thing _I_ did when I joined…a pack…” Stiles trailed, looking up at Derek with electric blue eyes that told the entire story for him.

 

“That was Mr. Lahey?” Derek asked, actually sounding surprised as he stared at Stiles with astonishment, “Isaac didn’t do this, I can promise you that. I am not Peter, Stiles, I would never have a teenager kill for me.  Especially not his own family.  Isaac was just seeking refuge with me while his father calmed down.  He didn’t do this,” Derek said, and Stiles honed in on his heartbeat, not detecting a single lie.  But, Derek has been a werewolf his entire life and was no doubt good at lying.  Stiles also noted how he said _he didn’t do this_ not _I didn’t so this_ jumping straight to Isaac’s defense rather than his own.

 

“Did _you_ do this?” Stiles asked, but his tone was calmer, less aggressive and accusing.  For some reason, someone taking out a child abuser did not make him blink for a second.  Not if Derek did all the dirty work.

 

Derek hesitated finally, “Would I have? Yes.  But did I?  No,” he said curtly, his gaze drifting to behind Stiles where they were loading a body bag into an ambulance.  Stiles sighed, looking away from the sight of his father with his head hanging low.  If the murders started again, he’d never get a break.

 

“Isaac’s mother died when he was little, and his brother died in combat a year back. He had no one but his father, and his father hated him,” Derek said slowly, hashing each word out for Stiles one by one.  “He wanted an out, and I didn’t want to bite a teenager, but look at him,” Derek said, and for a moment, Stiles felt himself swaying towards Derek’s side.  What had the alpha really done to harm anyone?  He pushed the idea of joining Derek’s pack, but Derek’s bitter warning jumped back into his mind. _You have until the full moon._

~*~

 

It had been a normal gym class, Stiles hadn’t even noticed the rapid heartbeat in the other room until all the lockers had stopped slamming shut. The heartbeat was too fast for a normal encounter, almost erratic in the person’s chest.  He focused more, hearing the heavy breathing of a girl, and smelling the panic wafting from the gym.

 

Without another thought, he darted from the locker room back into the gym, just in time to see a blonde girl loose her grip on the rock wall they had spent the gym class trying to conquer.

 

Instead of colliding with the ground, she landed in his arms, but Stiles noticed instantly that something wasn’t right. He remembered Allison’s words a few minutes prior when Erica, the girl, had first tried climbing the rock wall. _“She’s epileptic!”_ She was having a seizure.

 

“Call 911!” Stiles barked at the growing crowd, holding her firmly as he lay her body on the ground, discreetly drawing the pain from her as he did so, wincing at the amount that hit him all at once. He knew most of it probably wasn’t completely physical either, he couldn’t imagine what this girl must be going through.

 

Later, when he was standing in the hospital after Erica woke up, he made the call he knew he’d probably regret later.

 

“Hey Derek, you want to prove yourself? There’s someone that needs your help…”

 

~*~

 

Within the next week, Isaac was proven innocent, and another person was killed. This time, as Derek had informed him, it was a hunter.  But there was something off about both kills.  Both bodies looked mauled by deep claws, unlike any werewolf claws he had ever seen, all except for one precise cut on the backs of the victims’ necks.

 

Erica Reyes as requested by Stiles agreed and took the bite the second she was offered it, and to say she changed would be an understatement. There was a new spark to her eyes, something Stiles had never seen in her before.  She started dressing nicer and carrying herself with confidence, no longer fatigued by the barrage of medicines she had once needed to get through the day.  The doctors called her a miracles, and other believed she was just lucky.  Stiles couldn’t help but not regret the choice, even if he wasn’t part of the pack, he was beginning to realize it wouldn’t be a bad thing. 

 

But, if he had been faced with the choice, now, or then, or anytime for that matter, he would have turned it down. He resented Peter for his force, because, as Stiles had learned, humans could be pack too.  Stiles had Lydia, though, she never smelled exactly human.  Maybe she was just a slow grower and sooner than later she’d wake up with her respective pair of claws and fangs.

 

Also, Stiles had found another person he wanted Derek to bite. But that had an entire story behind it.

 

Lydia had called him up on a Thursday night and demanded he take her ice skating. Figuring why not, he invited Allison and Scott too, going to Boyd for the keys to ice rink because he was too cheap to pay to actually get in.

 

It was then he smelled the loneliness wafting off the boy in waves. He just smelled downright sad, even when he smiled at Stiles as the money was handed to him.  Stiles considered inviting him, but decided against it, knowing Derek would refuse.

 

He drove Lydia to the rink, so imagine his surprise when he found Allison and Scott standing outside the building, waiting for them.

Stiles couldn’t help the small snarl that pulled across his lips before he could control it at the scent of Allison.  She smelled like strong flowery perfume, similar to Lydia, but there was that lingering smell of gun powder on her that put Stiles on edge.  And the way she held herself so similarly to Kate, as if she was ready to strike at any moment.  Stiles stared at them with wide eyes, feeling a small pang of comfort when Lydia’s hand rested on his shoulder.

 

“Stiles…I just wanted to apologize. For ignoring you for these past few weeks.  Lydia told me everything, and how badly you were suffering…and well, I feel like a bad friend.  I’m not scared of you, I never was, it was just a bit of a shock.  I saw two people die, and learned my best friend was a mo- werewolf,” Scott said, quickly correcting himself from monster to werewolf, but Stiles still caught the slip, and tried not to flinch as his gaze flickered from Scott’s to the pavement.

 

“Me too, I know you don’t like me. Or my family.  And it’s probably respective on my father’s end, but, no matter what he says you’re still Stiles, and you’re still my friend.  That night I saw that Kate had tied you up…I was afraid, and I reacted the wrong way, but she’s gone now,” Allison said, voice heavy with an emotion Stiles couldn’t pick up on.  Much like Derek Stiles found it very difficult to pick up on her emotions through scent or any other way for that matter.

 

“I…okay,” Stiles said, refraining from saying ‘accept you apology’ because he didn’t. And he didn’t trust Allison as far as he could throw her (which was actually probably quite far considering his strength, but that was beside the point), but he needed allies- allies that weren’t Derek and the rag tag rascals he was going around biting.  And Scott was his best friend, and he had suffered these past few weeks without him, and he fell into Scott’s outstretched arms easily, relishing the feeling.

 

They entered the rink, and Allison soon discovered her boyfriend could not skate, and they all took pleasure in watching Scott fall around. Stiles caught him a few times thankfully, because Scott did not have the same healing abilities as Stiles himself did, and it would probably be best if no one broke any bones.

 

But in the middle of the skating, as Stiles felt himself rekindling the bond with his best friend, he realized something. Pack bonds made one less lonely, gave them constant reassurance they were needed.  His mind flitted to a certain lonely person who could probably use bonds like that right now.  As much as he resented the idea, he knew exactly how the boy felt, and, he was built well, and would make a loyal pack member.

 

So Stiles called Derek again, and set the same request. “Vernon Boyd...I think he would do well with the bite.”

 

~*~

 

“So today, my father tied me up in the old Hale house as some sort of Hunter’s Initiation,” Allison began as they were sitting in the parking lot, feet and ankles sore from the skating.

 

Stiles’ and Scott’s gazes snapped to her almost instantly, but Lydia seemed a little less perturbed by the idea. Allison launched into the full story of what had happened, also explaining how one of her father’s hunters had not returned, and Chris believed he had been killed by whatever was killing everybody recently.  And apparently it was big- bigger than Stiles and Derek had assumed it was, and it was attracting attention from not only Allison’s father, but other hunters as well.  Stiles assumed this came as a hidden warning to him as well to watch his back because there were others and they were all out for his blood.

 

“My father…he thinks it’s you and Derek,” Allison said, “You guys are the only clawed creatures in town…”

 

“It’s not either of us. Derek and I are not pack, and he certainly is not trying to bring any more attention to himself,” Stiles answered her unasked question, watching as her gaze flitted away in embarrassment, “Tell you father that whatever this is, we’re hunting it too,” Stiles said curtly, standing from his spot on the sidewalk, sending a glance Lydia’s way.  She nodded her head towards Scott as a silent way of telling him he was okay to leave, and with that, Stiles stalked away to his jeep, completely aware of Scott’s searing gaze on his back, hearing every word whispered despite his distance.

 

“Allison! You scared him off!”

 

“Don’t speak about him like an animal, you’re the one trying to convince me he isn’t one.”

 

~*~

 

Allison had never mentioned having a grandfather, so when he rolled into town, Stiles couldn’t have been anymore shocked. Allison had reassure him that her father made it seem like Derek was the only werewolf, but he knew no matter what he wasn’t safe.  He would trust Argent’s word, but that didn’t mean he was going to let his guard down.

 

Despite not being pack, Stiles was also worried about Isaac, Erica, and Boyd’s safety.

 

“Chris threw you under the bus, but that doesn’t mean they need to go with you. They need to be fully trained by the full moon, and not let even the smallest slip up happen outside of this room because if they do, Gerard has people everywhere, and they are not safe.  They’re killing every werewolf they find under Chris’ word, and if you’re not careful, you’re next,” Stiles concluded his rant by poking Derek hard in the chest, causing the alpha to give him a pointed glare.  The three new werewolves were watching on with interest at Stiles’ actions, each giving off their own emotion.  Isaac was fearful as to be suspected of someone who had just lost their last remaining family, Erica was confident as always, and Body smelled…protective?  If that could be a scent, Stiles was sure that’s what it would be.  The way he wanted to protect his younger peers was honorable in Stiles’ books, and he knew Boyd had lost a younger sister not too long ago, and it would have to be hell for that to happen again.

 

“I will need help on the full moon and it will do me no good if you’re foaming at the mouth,” Derek snarled back, annoyance clear in his tone as if Stiles’ denying joining his pack was the end of the world. Well to Stiles, it might be the end of his if someone decides they need to take him out.  With all the hunters around, he would never be safe if he went crazy on the full moon, and now, he wouldn’t have Derek to help because he would be busy with the pups.

 

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He glanced over at the three others, seeing how each one had respectively changed.

They all were happier.  Stiles placed a hand over his chest and off mindedly wondered if a real pack bond could fill that void.  He looked back up at Derek and felt like he was just giving up when he said.

 

“I’ll join you,” in the smallest voice, eliciting a small gasp from Erica, who had probably been caught up at least the slightest on the past few months events. But unlike her, Stiles hadn’t been saved when he had been bitten.  He had been cursed.

 

Derek looked almost surprised, as if he had expected at least a little more defiance on Stiles’ end.

 

“Okay…” he said slowly, glancing back at the other three who were waiting, “Go home, we’ll talk tomorrow,” he dismissed them, and they almost looked a little disappointed that they wouldn’t witness what was about to happen.

 

“I won’t have to like kill for you or anything, will I?” Stiles joked with a nervous chuckle, causing Derek to turn on him with a glare.

 

“No, but you’re bonded to _him_ in a way that’s only broken by the death of both of you.  You’ve probably felt like you’ve lost a limb for these past few months, and that never goes away, but this, I promise, will help.  I never believed I wanted another pack either when my family…died…and there was wounds that don’t heal, but this lessens the pain,” Derek explained, and Stiles was surprised at home much the alpha was opening up to him.  He had gone from the monster that had killed Peter to an understanding alpha who Stiles sympathized with.  He knew it was probably partly manipulation, that seemed to be a thing when it came to the Hales, but he ignored that nagging thought.

 

“So how do we do this?” Stiles asked, “Do I have to confess my loyalties and bow to my new almighty alpha?” Stiles assumed sarcasm probably wasn’t appropriate right now judging by the glare on Derek’s face, but he still managed a smirk.

 

“I have to bite you,” Derek said simply, and Stiles spluttered, looking up at the alpha in shock. He tried to say something, but no words came out.  He was going to object to this all, change his mind, but Derek had already made up his mind.

 

He lunged forward at Stiles, already shifted to his beta form. His hand came to the back of Stiles neck, pulling Stiles’ entire body closer to his as he brought his face closer to the junction of Stiles’ throat.  His warm breath fanned over the skin for just a few moments, making Stiles shiver, before he felt teeth pressing against his skin, breaking it easily.  Stiles threw his head back, mouth opened in a silent scream as Derek clamped down hard, causing a rivet of pain to spike through him, causing his to almost go limp in Derek’s strong grip.

 

The feeling spread him like warm flames, like it had when he was first bitten and for a moment he almost felt himself struggling with his own shift, eyes glowing bright blue in the darkness of the train depot. His hands clawed for purchase on Derek’s back until finally he was released. 

 

He lost his footing almost instantly, falling weakly against Derek’s chest with a few panting breaths focusing on Derek’s thumping heartbeat against his ear.

 

It all hit him at once, and he felt like someone was wrapping their hand around his heart and squeezing it. He felt the connection rekindle but it was different this time.  Instead of being a harsh tug, it felt more like a warm hug, like arms wrapping softly around him.  He felt Erica, Boyd, and Isaac respectively, each having their own feeling through the new pack bonds.

 

He hadn’t realized he was crying until Derek tentatively wiped at one of his tears.

 

The wound had already scabbed over and healed, but he still felt the sting of Derek’s teeth.

 

“It feels different,” Stiles said finally, “It doesn’t feel so feral and unwarranted. I still have control,” Stiles whispered, face still pressed into Derek’s dark green Henley.  He was surprised the alpha hadn’t forced him away yet.

 

There were tears in the back of Stiles claws had pierced it, and dried blood from long healed cuts.

 

“That’s because Peter was feral Stiles, and he used you,” Derek didn’t prance around the truth, and Stiles gripped his harder, unable to control the sobs that left his lips. He felt the rekindled pain, but in a different way.  Instead of like a bone aching loss, it was a dull throb, just the ache in his heart, which, was still there, just as strong as it had been since he had formed the bond with Lydia.  Stiles empty as ever.  But the void was not a void anymore.  It was filled by overwhelming sense of welcome from Derek’s pack.

 

So when he looked up and the saw the image of Peter watching him, he lost it.

 

 _“You are mine,”_ Ghost-Peter said, completely unnoticed by Derek.

 

Stiles took a few steps away from his new alpha on shaky feet, gaze set on the image haunting his every thought.

 

Peter was still there, but now, all his exposed skin was burnt and blistered, covered in blood, and his neck was gushing blood. Stiles let out a terrified sound, almost stumbling backwards.

 

“Get away from me,” he panicked, finally losing his footing as falling as Peter approached him.

 

 _“How could you betray me like this Stiles? I thought you loved me,”_ Peter asked, but his voice was gurgled and blood dribbled from his lips.

 

“Y-you’re dead!” Stiles cried out, closing his eyes to hide himself from the image. He could smell Peter and his burnt flesh.  So he did all he could, he screwed his eyes shut so tight it was almost painful.

 

He felt arms pick him up bridal style, and he dared a glance to see Derek’s eyes meeting his, actually concerned. Stiles remembered that even though they didn’t have a bond like him and Peter had, Derek could still probably sense his fear.

 

“I keep seeing him,” he said in a small voice, “I saw him when we fought, when I’m scared, when I sleep, and he always burnt and bleeding, telling me how I’ve failed him. It started out as promises to come back to me, and slowly morphed into him getting angry at me,” Stiles whimpered.

 

“He’s dead Stiles, he can’t be angry with you because he’s dead.  Don’t worry about him anymore, you have a pack to protect you.”

 

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to believe Derek’s words, but he allowed himself to be walked back to his jeep, and watched as he drove away with shaky hands.

 

_“I still love you.”_

~*~

 

Not a week later, the jeep broke down. It was a small problem at the moment though, considering that the pack had spent the entire week scouring for the new creature and training like there was no tomorrow.  Stiles was able to help Derek when it came to teaching bitten betas control as he was one himself, but he needed almost as much fight training as all the others.  He has the select training from Peter which actually proved quite effective against Derek when they had faced off.  Stiles easily beat all the betas when he tried, but Derek always overpowered him.  Just not as quickly.

 

He sent a quick text to Isaac, telling him the jeep was broken down and that he was going to need to have it towed and that he might be a little late. He refrained from directly texting Derek because he didn’t want any backlash at the moment.

 

It was only a few days until the full moon and tensions were high. Stiles’ control was fine, but the other three betas were struggling and it was a worry of Derek’s because they were outnumbered three to two, and Stiles wasn’t as strong as him.

 

Stiles groveled over all of the entire ride to the repair shop, and as he waited for his jeep to be fixed in the next room. A loud crash from the shop got his attention, and he realized that he and the repairman were no longer the only people in here.  With a growl, he stood defensively, smelling the fear of the repairman from the other room.  He winced at the sudden stench, which was enough to distract him from what happened next.

 

Something smashed him hard in the back and he went flying forward, head knocking against the ground, dazing him for a few moments. Now, he could hear the repairman yelling for help, and he winced as he rolled over.

 

The sight before him was like a punch to the gut, but he couldn’t move anymore, all his muscles lax and no matter how hard he tried, he was trapped.

 

The skin of the creature was dark green and scaly, and yellow lizard eyes stared back at him for a split second before the creature was gone, and Stiles was stuck staring at the ceiling, trying with all his will to move. It was almost as if he had been paralyzed. 

 

His phone was ringing in his pocket loudly, crushed beneath him and the floor, its shrill tone loud. But it wasn’t the only sound.  The man in the shop’s screams had gotten louder, begging for help.  There was also the sound of the car lift being lowered slowly at its slug pace, and Stiles didn’t even register what was happening until he heard the crush of bone and the stench of blood.

 

He felt his stomach turn as he was finally able to roll over, reaching for his phone with shaky hands, instantly calling 911 as soon as he could move his fingers. He couldn’t find the words to speak, and listened the woman on the other side as for information.

 

“Please, help,” he said, before hanging up, trying to control his breathing, dialing another number.

 

“Stiles? Where are you!  I’ve been calling you for the past half hour!  Argents took down another werewolf…I thought that…” Derek trailed, and Stiles noted there were actual _emotions_ in Derek’s voice for that split moment.

 

“The creature was here with me,” Stiles answered instead, “And I know how the other two died,” Stiles said, feeling at the back of his neck where there was in fact a cut from when the creatures’ tail has quickly slashed a mark, “Derek it just killed someone right in front of me and I was paralyzed,” Stiles said.

 

“Where? Where are you Stiles?” Derek demanded.

 

“The autoshop, the jeep, I told Isaac to tell you it broke down,” Stiles said, chancing a glance at his car, which was now splattered with blood and guts from where it had been lowered on the man repairing it. He winced looking back away as he heard the sirens coming from the distance.  He felt the warm tears come down his face and he fought them away, trying to put on a brave face as his father came in the door, seeing the sight before him.

 

“We’re coming now,” Derek told him, hanging up before Stiles could protest.

 

But he was distracted, looking up at his father with wide eyes.

 

“It killed him in front of me,” he said in a shaky voice, staggering forward to hug his father where he was standing as the police and paramedics worked around them. “Some fucking creature,” he said, shaking in his father’s grip.

 

He later told the police he had been knocked out by a man with light hair and yellow eyes later during his police report, not knowing what else to say. Derek and the rest of the pack met him outside the station with his father, the three betas wrapping him in comforting hugs. 

 

Stiles soon learned what pack bonds were like with other betas pretty quickly, liking them more than the alpha to beta bond by far. It felt like there was always a friend around to help, and to comfort, which was exactly what he needed.

 

His father was no unaware of the pack, in fact, he was the only other person who even knew Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were werewolves because Stiles did not trust anyone.

 

Over the past week, he had gotten closest to Isaac, while Erica and Boyd seemed to connect with each other. He had found the formally abused boy as some makeshift best friend instead of Scott, but he soon found that it was less forced, and more…wanted.  Stiles wanted to have bonds with them, and he wasn’t forcing himself anymore, rather letting it happen.

 

“Whatever it is, it has targets. I have figured that much out,” Stiles explained to them and his father.  “It saw me, but it didn’t make a mark, other than to paralyze me, so it had to have been going after the repairman rather than killing in cold blood.  It also seemed smart, it looked me right in the eyes,” Stiles shuddered and a look crossed Derek’s face. _Like it knew me,_ he added silently.

 

The thought chilled Stiles, and he thought about the bond he had with Lydia, despite her being human. Maybe she wasn’t…maybe she was some werewolf gone wrong.  But Stiles kept to himself, wanting to protect her no matter what.

 

~*~

 

The next time they encountered the monster was at the school after a lacrosse game. Stiles and Erica had watched Isaac and Boyd play, and Stiles couldn’t help but notice how Allison stayed away from them.  But he soon knew why when none other than Gerard Argent joined her in the stands, cheering on Scott who had become better since Stiles had quit.  He was actually playing first line right beside Isaac and Boyd.  Stiles figured it was probably also because he had taken Jackson’s place.  The boy hadn’t showed up to school for a while, and Stiles couldn’t the fleeting though that that meant he was dying and Lydia was probably the creature.  His mind fleeted to the two days she had spent in the woods, and how Isaac had been attacked by a strange creature when he had been working at the cemetery.  She had been missing at that point, and Stiles felt his stomach drop at the thought of them having to kill her.  Maybe she just needed help with control- that was- _if_ it was her. Stiles was still adamant that it wasn’t despite the proof.

 

“Go Boyd!” Erica cheered loudly, jumping up when Boyd scored a goal despite the other team’s hard defense. He noticed Scott join Isaac when he when to praise the ignored player on the field and he smiled.  Scott probably figured Stiles had befriended a bunch of misfits for no apparent reason and he expected it to stay that way.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but chance a glance at Gerard, who was clapping all the same like every other person, but there was something different about him. He wasn’t smiling, and his eyes almost seemed to scour the crowd until finally, they met Stiles’.  Stiles quickly looked down, praying that the old man hadn’t noticed him.

 

They went on the win the game easily, crushing the other team. Stiles figured it was unfair that they had all that extra werewolf power, but he couldn’t bring himself to care very much.  He ran to the field maybe just a little too fast than normal to go hug his friends.

 

“Oh, Stiles, hi,” someone said as Stiles accidentally knocked into them. Stiles’ turned quickly to apologize, but lost all the words when he realized who it was.

 

“Hi Danny,” he said finally, “Uh, sorry,” he added, looking down and taking a step away so he wasn’t in the other boy’s face. “Good job tonight, you guys really kicked ass,” Stiles smiled, and Danny smiled with him.

 

“Thanks,” Danny said, but there was only a few minutes of silence between them, “So how have you been doing since…you know,” Danny gestured with his hands, lacking a better word, but not wanting actually say it. Stiles chuckled.

 

“Since I was stabbed? Pretty well, I’m all healed up now,” Stiles said, his voice void of the real emotion he felt about the situation.  The stab wound had been healed since that night, but other wounds were still open.

 

“That’s good,” Danny said, glancing back when someone called his name, “Well, I gotta go, but thanks for coming,” he smiled one last time before running off to join his friends. Stiles was left standing there, smiling like a fool for the first time in months.  He was so distracted, he didn’t even notice Isaac come up beside him.

 

“So, Stiles, you and Danny?” He asked with a suggestive smirk, and Stiles punched him hard enough to crack a few ribs, marveling when Isaac wheezed. Served him right.

 

~*~

 

Stiles was walking out to meet Derek in the parking lot when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Just as he turned around, a blade was driven straight into his stomach much like it had that night and Stiles gasped out, eyes meeting evil brown ones.

 

“I know your secret boy. Chris may have neglected to inform me of the teenage population of wolves, but I am not stupid,” Gerard said, twisting the blade deeper.

 

“What do you want?” Stiles ground out, hands going to the hilt where Gerard was pressing it in. He was almost powerless to stop it though, the wolfsbane lacing the blade quickly infecting his bloodstream and talking all his strength away.

 

“I want you to kill Derek,” Gerard said, “And become an alpha, and then I will leave knowing all of the Hales are dead,” he said, but his heart stuttered and Stiles detected the lie and tried vainly to escape. Gerard dug the blade in deeper and Stiles felt the blood pool at his lips.  If he dug the blade any deeper Stiles would die.  “We want a similar goal, Derek dead, and a real alpha in his place.  Just maybe for different reasons.  And if he isn’t dead soon, I’ll put a bullet in the Sheriff’s head and make it look like you did it,” Gerard finished, and tugged the blade free of Stiles insides.  Blood instantly began to seep from the burning wounds, and Stiles fell to his knees while Gerard made his retreat, unable to follow him as he ran away.

 

Stiles coughed and black blood splattered on the pavement in front of him. His hands pressed into the gaping wound on his stomach, holding it tightly to try to stop on the onslaught of blood that had begun to pour out.

 

He was healing, but slower than normal because of the wolfsbane in his system and he cursed loudly as he tried to stand again, hand reaching out for purchase on anything that would help support him. He was surprised when he reached out and it was Isaac there catching him before he fell.

 

“I heard everything, but I knew you wouldn’t have wanted me to blow my cover,” Isaac said as he help Stiles stand upright.

 

“Good,” Stiles ground out because it was true. He would have been angrier if Isaac had jumped out and alerted Gerard that he was a werewolf rather than watch and wait.  “And one more thing, we do not tell Derek.”

 

He should have known secrets were not a good idea, but he had them anyways.

 

~*~

 

The next time Stiles saw Derek was only a matter of minutes later in the school pool, faced by him and Erica.

 

“Something is wrong,” Erica told him quickly, “I smelled it throughout the dance…it’s like this anger…I think it’s the creature!”

 

“Go get Isaac,” Derek ordered her, waiting until she had left the room to speak again.

“Stiles what did you see that night when the mechanic was killed,” Derek rushed out, and Stiles stared at him for a moment, mouth agape.

“I saw a lizard creature-“

 

“I know that Stiles, its eyes, what did you see in its eyes!” Derek barked out.

 

“Nothing…nothing I swear!” Stiles lied, his heart giving him away.

 

“Stiles,” Derek growled, “People are dying, tell me what you know!”

 

“Recognition! I saw recognition in its eyes.  It recognized me Derek…it knew who I am…and it was some sort of were…” Stiles gasped out, not being to meet Derek’s angry eyes- he knew Derek was going to speak the words he didn’t want to hear.

 

“It could be Lydia,” Derek said, and Stiles snarled.

 

“Or Jackson!” He bit out angrily.

 

“Jackson’s body is rejecting the bite, but Lydia is perfectly fine,” Derek argued.

 

“She spent two days in the hospital! And she doesn’t heal like a werewolf would, we’ve already figured that out,” Stiles spat right back, getting in the alpha’s face.

 

“Jackson doesn’t heal either, or else his body wouldn’t be literally leaking black blood,” Derek said back, placing a hand on Stiles’ chest to keep the beta an arm’s length away.

 

“What if its neither of them!” Stiles ground out, frustrated. Both Lydia and Jackson had been bitten.  Lydia almost died, and Jackson healed.  Lydia went crazy and roamed the woods for two days straight, Jackson began to bleed black blood.  Now there’s a crazy mutant were-lizard killing people.  The big question was _which one of them was it._

Before Stiles and Derek could continue their argument, a hissing sound drew Stiles’ attention to the rafters of the pool. There, balanced on one of the bars was the creature who he had seen kill the repairman.  Stiles shuddered, feeling Derek hesitantly take a step in front of Stiles, letting out a small growl from the bottom of his throat.

 

“Stay back Stiles,” Derek bit back another snarl to instruct his beta, watching the creature carefully.

 

Stiles shook his head, watching the lizard slowly creep down from the rafters towards them. Derek tried to push him back.

 

“Go!” He shouted just as the monster jumped down, landing right behind him. Stiles stumbled as Derek’s strong hand forced him a few feet away, but not before the lizard slashed out with its tail, catching the skin of Derek’s neck.

 

Stiles saw the look of fear cross the alpha’s eyes as he quickly lost control of all body movement. Without a second thought, Stiles surged forward, taking both of them into the pool and out of the way of their attacker.

 

“Stiles, get out of here!” Derek tried to order Stiles ferociously, who was right now the only thing keeping him above water. Also, Stiles couldn’t take him seriously when his hair was flattened to his head like that.

 

“It’s not coming after us! Anyways, I’m the only thing keeping you alive right now,” Stiles growled back, using every ounce of energy to keep himself and Derek afloat in the center of the pool.

 

Whatever it was, it couldn’t swim. Stiles figured that when it placed a claw into the water and then flinched back as if it had been burned.  He also noticed Derek tracing its movements and realized this was the first time Derek was seeing the thing.  Stiles had already had the experience once before in the mechanics.

 

“I need to call Scott,” Stiles said suddenly, seeing his phone discarded on the edge of the pool where he had dropped it.

 

“If you let me go, I will drown,” Derek grunted out, suddenly not so savvy on Stiles just saving himself it seemed.

 

“Yeah, well, let’s hope the werewolf healing kicks in,” Stiles snarked back, getting a glare in return.

 

He hadn’t realized how sore and tired his arms were until he let Derek go, letting the man sink like a rock to the bottom of the pool. It had been longer than he thought, and they had been silently treading water for quite some time now.

 

As soon as Stiles had his hands on his phone, he quickly swam back out, feeling his sore muscles actually heal now that they were getting a slight break.

 

“Scott? Scott!” Stiles exclaimed into the phone when it was answered.

 

“Can’t talk right now, me and Allison are in Gerard’s office,” Scott answered back.

 

“Wait- what?”

 

“We’re looking for a book. A bestiary,” Scott answered, hanging up before Stiles could preach his situation to his friend.

 

Stiles looked up with blue eyes, growling at the creature circling to the pool, earning a hiss back. Remembering that there was another person, rather, werewolf, at the bottom of the pool, Stiles swam down quickly hauling Derek back up with ease.

 

“You know, you’re even heavier than you know,” Stiles said as soon as Derek’s head broke the surface, earning himself a very angry glare. “And I can’t tread water forever.  We’re going to have to take this thing on,” Stiles said as he began to swimming them to the side of the pool.

 

“What? No!” Derek protested, but he had no way of stopping Stiles really, and the beta was determined.  He reached up, extending clawed fingers to dig into the diving board, hauling himself and Derek up onto it.  He flopped Derek’s wet body down, hearing the hissing approach from behind as the creature began squaring him up.

 

“Stiles!” Derek yelled at the same moment the creature lurched for them. Stiles discarded Derek’s limp body, jumping out of the way of the incoming body, using his smaller form to throw the creature off.

 

He let out a loud roar, probably the loudest he ever had, before throwing himself at the lizard, claws ripping at scaly skin. But he barely left a mark.

 

With an angry hiss the lizard threw him away into the wall, throwing him straight through a window, sending him skidding into the hall way.

 

“Stiles! Run!” He heard Derek yell once again, but he barely registered it as the creature leaped again, it longer, hooked claws catching Stiles arm as he tried to roll away ripping easily through his skin.  Stiles let out a yell, fighting back as hard as he could, but whatever this was seemed to have the strength of an alpha.

 

Just as the lizard raised a claw to rip at Stiles again, Derek came crashing through the window as well, sending even more glass flying around. Stiles was sure it would go for him next, but instead, its gaze was locked on the ground.  Stiles looked hard, and realized it was looking at its own reflection in the broken glass.  It looked almost…confused. 

 

Before either of them had any more chance to react, it was hissing and retreating as quickly as it had appeared. Stiles thought Derek would have chased after it, but instead, his own gaze was locked on Stiles.

 

“I know what it is…” Derek trailed.

 

“Well! Share!” Stiles demanded, trying to drag himself up, feeling all of the shards of glass lodged in his skin to move painfully.

 

“A Kanima.”

 

~*~

 

After a meeting with Scott and Allison, Stiles quickly discovered that they had recovered a bestiary from Allison’s grandfather which should help them figure out the so-called Kanima. Only problem was that it was in what Derek assumed was Latin, and would take a long time to translate.  That was, if any of them could actually read Latin.

 

Just as Stiles had turned to leave, long after Scott and Allison had walked out of ear shoot, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Thank you,” he was sure he heard Derek say, but Stiles didn’t bother looking back, brushing the hand away and walking away.

 

 _I guess I’m walking_ , Stiles figured, now that the jeep had become part of a crime scene, and he was too humble and proud to ask Derek.

 

~*~

 

“It’s a shapeshifter like us, Stiles, you were right on that part, but it’s also not like us in ways,” Derek crossed his arms, eyeing Stiles as the beta lounged as if the matter was unimportant. Honestly, to Stiles, it was, but, he wasn’t going to sit around while a lizard person who may or may not be Lydia went around town killing innocent people. _People your father could be next._

“Yes, go on,” Stiles waved a hand.

 

“We are all shapeshifters, some of us just take the form of who we really are inside,” Derek finished, eyeing Stiles who had put on his best ‘I don’t give a shit’ expression, smiling effortlessly at the annoyed alpha. “Why are you just dismissing this?” Derek growled in Stiles direction, clenching his fists.

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it being Lydia,” Stiles finally snapped, losing his calm composure. He knew Isaac was slinking somewhere around here and had probably heard the entire conversion, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at this point.  “I don’t want to have to lose someone else,” Stiles added, his voice weaker, displaying his fears wide open for Derek to see.  For a moment when the alpha held a stoic face, he almost regretted it.

 

“It’s my fault for biting her,” he offered, but it was not what Stiles wanted to hear.

 

 _“I wouldn’t kill her Stiles, I would use her to my advantage, use her powers. They would have been useful when I was seeking revenge because then maybe the Argents wouldn’t have recognized it was me.  I could have had that bitch killed without even lifting a claw,”_ the voice he had been hearing came back, and Stiles knew exactly who it was. _Peter._ A voice so sultry and calm, as if it belonged there in his subconscious, so realistic it was almost like he was standing right behind Stiles.  Stiles shuddered, closing his eyes tight not even wanting to know what he would see if he opened them.

 

“Go. Away.”  He growled out slowly, feeling an odd slip in his control. _Kill Derek._ He remembered Argent’s words too, and couldn’t help but remember the small twinge of wonder.  What would it be like to get revenge on his dead alpha.  But it was only for a millisecond and Stiles hadn’t even realized he had thought it until it had been brought back to him now.  His wolf was clawing, begging to be released.

 

 _“But why Stiles, do you accept my petty nephew as your alpha now? Are you going to submit to him and completely forget about me?”_ The voice growled, and Stiles felt his legs go shaky.

 

“Derek,” he gasped out, opening his eyes seeing his alpha standing right in front of him. But glancing over his shoulder he saw Peter standing there, burned and blistered, looking as if Stiles’ loyalties were actually upsetting him.  Stiles felt his heart clench, and he pushed Derek away forcefully, eyes caught on the image that he knew wasn’t really there.  For the first time in months he felt that dull ache, he felt the void inside of him itching.  All the empty space a new pack could never build.  Bonds that had never been broken.

 

 _“That’s it Stiles, come to me,”_ Peter said, holding out a hand encouragingly.  Stiles knew by now he must have shifted at least partly while he had been caught in the trance.

 

_I love you._

Stiles was snapped out of it when he was yanked off course by Derek and forced to the ground, the image of Peter disappearing before him. _“You can still help me,”_ the voice whispered one last time before fading away, _“You and Lydia.”_

“Stiles, what is your problem?” Derek growled, pinning him to the ground.

 

“I-I was seeing things,” Stiles stuttered out, suddenly ripped back to reality and the looming threat of Derek above him.

 

Derek didn’t question what he saw and Stiles was grateful of that. He leaned against a cement poll for almost a half hour before he finally decided that he was good and able to move again.  Derek had been brooding around the entire time, not daring come any closer after what had happened earlier.

 

All Stiles wanted to know was when he was going to be able to move on.

 

~*~

 

“What happened to you? Obviously it was something, and I know something big happened before I was bitten, so you can just tell me,” Isaac said.  He was currently perched on Stiles roof, only being discovered after Stiles had heard his heartbeat.  He had opened with a question Stiles never even saw himself being able to answer, yet he let the beta in anyways, quickly snapping the window shut after he was in.  Isaac stared at him expectantly, and Stiles rolled his eyes, going to lie on his bed.  If he was going to do this, he may as well do it comfortably.  He started as soon as he heard Isaac settle at his desk.

 

“I was bitten against my will. Derek asked you, I know he did.  Well the alpha before him did not ask, he bit me in the middle of the night and suddenly I was a werewolf.  We were only a two wolf pack, and the dynamics were a little different,” Stiles began and wondered if Isaac even knew there was an alpha before Derek.  He wasn’t sure how much his currently brooding friend had really told Isaac.  There was only so much you could tell someone in one night.

 

“So, where is this alpha?” Isaac asked tentatively.

 

“Dead,” Stiles said simply, “Derek kill him. But that’s not it.  The alpha was Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle.  The Hales were all murdered about ten years ago, as you’ve probably heard.  Well they were killed by hunters.  Kate Argent to be exact.  But she wasn’t working alone, she had accomplices.  And Peter was killing them off one by one until he finally reached Kate herself.  He tried to get me to kill Kate but I gave up a few moments before actually doing it.  So Peter killed her for me, and then Derek killed him,” Stiles finished.  He hadn’t realized he was crying until Isaac had crept onto his bed with him.

 

“And Peter…was he…a good alpha?” Isaac asked, obviously sensing that Stiles was upset.

 

“I loved him,” Stiles answered, not even flinching at how easily the words came to him. “He was a lying and manipulative son of a bitch though,” Stiles let out a coarse chuckle, muffled with his onslaught of tears. 

 

He was surprised when Isaac wrapped his arms around him (well more so wrapped him in a bear hug), allowing Stiles to cry into his chest. Stiles felt the pull of the pack bond bring him comfort from Isaac’s end.  Nothing extreme like his and Peter’s pain-sharing, but something that was more normal.  Something that made Stiles feel safe and comforted.

 

They fell asleep like that; Isaac engulfing Stiles with his gangly limbs, and it made Stiles realize that having a real pack really wasn’t a bad thing. The empty feeling never left him, but it just gave him other things to focus his energy on.  It was like getting a tattoo over a scar, it didn’t make the scar go away but it sure as hell made it more beautiful.

 

But that didn’t stop the dreams.

 

He couldn’t pin point when they started, but this one was definitely the most vivid.

 

He was standing in front of an abandoned mansion, leaves had long since blown in through broken windows and opened door, covering the dark mahogany floors like a crunchy red and yellow rug. Sunlight poured in through cracks in the roof and through large broken windows, filling empty rooms with bright natural light.  Dust danced through the air in the rays of night in a beautiful pirouette, adding to the house’s musty smell.  Stiles could scent the mold growing in the long abandoned couches and walls, and he could hear woodland creature scuttling around where they had found their ways in.

 

He heard a floorboard creak and he turned around to see Peter standing before him, clearly alive and unharmed, unlike most of his visions of the dead alpha.

 

“Is this your house?” Stiles asked almost impulsively. He knew the house had to have a meaning and he had never seen it before.  Just a glance out the window would tell you that it was in the woods, much like the Hale house.

 

“Was,” Peter said with his gravelly tone, eyes not even showing any sadness, “My family and I…we lived here,” he said, and Stiles felt his gut clench as he remembered the alpha talking about his dead family. “We were just supposed to be visiting for dinner that night…a simple family reunion.  Until Derek accidentally tipped that Argent bitch off and she trapped us with mountain ash and set the house up in flames,” he added, his tone not angry, rather the same bitter voice Stiles had heard him tell the story in many times before.  “I planned on showing you…but I never got the chance.  I know Derek’s never fixing his home up…but I thought…maybe…” Peter trailed, looking up at Stiles with sad blue eyes. _He’s manipulating you,_ Derek’s voice rang through his head, but Stiles ignored it, rushing forward to embrace Peter in a hug as if testing if the dead alpha was really there.  Except Peter’s eyes didn’t shine red, but a magnificent blue, much like Stiles.

 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles apologized for what he realized was the first time, “I’m sorry that I didn’t kill her. Then maybe Derek would have just ripped my throat out,” Stiles glanced around the empty house filled with the ghosts of what had once been.  Pictures lined the walls, each happy snapshots of the past.  The glass was cracked and the pictures were faded from the constant exposure, but it seemed clear as day to Stiles.  There were pictures of Peter holding blue eyed children much like himself, and a pale, brunette haired woman with them, sometimes against Peter’s side, and other times holding a child.  Stiles felt his heart clench with sadness and he hugged Peter just a little bit tighter.  “She deserved it,” he said, and he meant it.

 

Peter said nothing, just backing away from Stiles a step, but he wasn’t upset, rather, he was wearing a small grin. Peter hadn’t smiled many times when he had been alive, so Stiles cupped his face and kissed him.

 

When he awoke, the memory was bitter. It was an obvious dream, and Stiles had known the entire time for every moment because no matter what, he hadn’t caught Peter’s scent not even once.  Just the must of the empty house.

 

~*~

 

It was hard for Stiles to actually find Peter’s house, even after Derek had become suspicious after Stiles had asked if any of his other family members had lived in Beacon Hills.

 

The mansion was just as he had pictured it in his dream, every crack in the glass of window panes and scents were matched completely. Except there was scent he hadn’t smelled during his dream, and that was the scent of the people that had once lived here.  They were so faded he almost missed them, but they were concentrated around the family room.  He could pick out six almost effortlessly, almost instantly recognizing Peter’s among them.  He felt his heart clench at the scent because it was _real._ There was no burning scent or death attached to it, it was just purely Peter and Stiles hadn’t smelled it since before the alpha’s death.

 

He walked slowly up the wall, seeing a single picture that stood out to him. It was a younger Peter holding a smiling little girl on his back, her features matching his almost perfectly.  Stiles had never seen Peter as the one to hang up family portraits so he assumed it had been his wife’s doing.  He had also learned from Derek that Peter had had a job before, and a life as a semi-normal person.

 

Stiles reached out to touch the picture, marveling in the smiling faces. He felt a burst of anger towards Kate Argent realizing that she had locked these innocent faces into the house with almost no remorse.

 

The next picture that caught his eye almost made him laugh at how comical it seemed. It was Derek and two more dark haired girls who he assumed were his sisters.  He knew one was Laura, but Derek had never talked about a second, and she looked similar to him except for determined brown eyes.  She was also noticeably younger, probably Stiles’ age when the fire happened. 

 

The pictures were beginning to feel more like a graveyard to him, and Stiles had to force himself to turn his back to them, instead spending a few more minutes breathing in the calm scent of Peter and pack.

 

~*~

 

Lydia’s birthday party was destined to be a disaster the moment Stiles entered. Little did he know that Lydia had concocted a punch mix that could get him drunk.  And little did Lydia know…that she had done just that.  And since she had kept her own strange dreams to herself as well, her and Stiles had no idea was in for them that night.

 

Stiles had forgotten what it was like to be drunk, and it hit him like a steam engine when it did. He felt his body go numb and his senses dull down to almost normal.  It was a nice feeling, he felt like he was human again, something he didn’t know he wanted until that night.

 

The only problem was that he was progressively seeing Peter more and more around every corner. Also, as it turns out the Argents had run into the Kanima, but Stiles would never know that.

 

Derek turned up around after the hallucinations began to get bad, and Stiles realized he was beginning to lose control of his body. Everyone was acting weird, and Stiles began to come to the conclusion that it hadn’t been just punch, but he wasn’t able to work his body towards helping anyone else.

 

_“You are so close Stiles, so close to seeing me again. Just one more step.  This is the only night.”_

Maybe this was a bad time to add that it was a full moon, and that Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were probably tied up somewhere.

 

So when Derek showed up Stiles knew something was wrong. The alpha approached him, and Stiles was barely able to stand to acknowledge him.  He reached out for the man, his vision going spotty at the sudden movements.

 

“Stiles what happened? You reek of wolfsbane-“ Derek was beginning to say when he turned to see Lydia standing on his other side.  Before he could react, she blew a fistful of purple powder into his face, successfully knocking him out.

 

“What did you do?” Stiles slurred, but Lydia just looked up at him.

 

“Help me carry him,” she ordered, ignoring Stiles question. Stiles could say he was surprised when his body complied, helping take most of Derek’s weight as they went to Lydia’s car, loading him in.  Stiles fought against it, but he couldn’t even talk now, just watch at the night passed by him.

 

They entered the woods and Stiles began to panic inside of himself. He had taken this road only once before, and it had been yesterday when he had visited Peter’s house.  The dreams and visions all seemed like bad omens, and he felt his stomach clench with worry. _Don’t let anything bad happen to Derek,_ the wolf part of him thought, and he was surprised because his wolf thoughts had been pretty dormant since Peter had died and Stiles had shoved all his instincts into the back of his mind.

 

He helped drag Derek’s body inside, and the panic was building as he dragged Derek into the center of the family room. He was even more surprised when he reached for a wooden floor tile, ripping it up with ease.  And then another, and another, and another before he could even realize what he had just unveiled.

 

The smell of rot and flesh hit him first, and he wondered how he had never caught it earlier. It was obviously Derek had masked it well when he had buried his uncle.  Unsure of what was happening, his body forced him to watch as Lydia nicked Derek’s arm and then leaned it over Peter’s makeshift grave, placing it into Peter’s limp grip.  The moonlight then began to filter into the room, reflecting off perfectly place mirrors, its beam coming to rest of Peter. 

 

“Lydia stop,” Derek muttered as he began to come to.

 

Suddenly, Peter’s claws extended, piercing deep into Derek’s arm, drawing blood. His eyes shot open and he jolted as his body began to slowly move, the light glimmering on his skin.  Derek cried out in pain, writhing in Peter’s grasp, eyes flashing red.  Everything went silent for a moment, and all that could be heard were Derek’s pants, when suddenly, the floorboards burst from the ground, revealing Peter as he rose from his grave.

 

“I heard there was a party. But don’t worry, I’ve invited myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me, hopefully the next update will be quicker!


	3. Help I'm Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you okay now?” Derek asked, and Stiles realized his hands were still shaking and his entire body was tense. Derek clapped a hand on his shoulder, “C’mon, we have to help the betas.”
> 
> “For a second there I was actually worried!”
> 
> Then an arrow pierced him directly through the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but def not a filler!! Hope you guys like the plot change because I figured it would be really boring if I followed the show exactly because then everything would be predictable and it would be no fun to write if I couldn't use my own ideas.

_Help I'm alive_

_My heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Hard to be soft_

_Tough to be tender_

_Come take my pulse the pace is on a runaway train_

_Help I'm alive_

_“I heard there was a party.  But don’t worry, I’ve invited myself.”_

Peter’s words filled the quiet room, hearts beating like jackhammers in their chests.  Stiles was frozen in his spot, his eyes locked onto Peter’s as the smirk crossed his face.  He was covered in dirt and ash, and despite his now beating heart, smelled intensely of rot.  So much Stiles just wanted to cower away and cover his sensitive nose.  Derek was staring at his Uncle, much less scared, maybe just surprised, and poor Lydia was terrified, pulse intensifying by the second.

 

“Peter…” Stiles voice cracked when he said it, and he was fighting all his conflicting emotions.  He felt his pack bond with Peter shudder as it quickly rebuilt, but he still felt the pull towards Derek as his alpha.  But that void in his heart that had been aching for months evaporated into the air, and he felt this warmth he hadn’t felt in months course through him.  He rubbed his eyes, feeling the influx of emotions overwhelming.  But Derek acted first.

 

He stood to his feet, finally recovering the energy that had been stolen from his.  His eyes still burned red, so Stiles knew the power still belonged to him.  He growled, and Stiles saw his claws come out.  Stiles didn’t even hear the shout that left his mouth until he was standing in between Derek and Peter, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Don’t cry, I am here now,” Peter said, softly, more concerned than his initial words.  Derek snarled when Peter reached out to place a blistered hand on Stiles shoulder.  Stiles shuddered at the tender touch, but he also remembered when Derek had bit him.  Their momentary closeness and Derek’s scent mingling with his own.  He pushed that away, standing still and unmoving in his protective position, back to Peter, eyes glowing icy blue to conflict Derek’s fiery red ones.

 

“Stiles, he’s dangerous, look what he did!” Derek ground out, gaze turning to Lydia who had crumpled to the floor, terrified at the sight playing out before her.  She was shaking, and Stiles was sure he had never seen the red-head look so weak in his entire life.  It made him angry at Peter because she was his friend- his pack.  But Peter was still his pack too, more so than Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd combined.  Erica and Boyd were too much fire, they conflicted too much with Stiles.  Isaac was okay, but Stiles never expected he’d have a deep connection with him.  The only thing that made his loyalties waver was Derek, because he knew he could never be in the alpha’s pack, and Peter’s.  There was an unresolved tension which had flared long before Derek had ripped his claws through Peter’s throat.

 

“Derek please,” Stiles begged, “The emptiness, it’s gone.  I feel _alive_ for once in my life,” Stiles cried out the words he wasn’t going to hold back anymore.  He felt like a part of him had died with Peter, and he was sure this was a slight novel moment that was too sappy to be real, but it wasn’t love that had caused it.  A literal piece of Stiles had been ripped away by his involuntary bond with the former alpha.  Not the love story you’d read about in books.  Just the thought of it wasn’t romantic at all, because this wasn’t a book, this was his life.  Losing a pack mate felt like losing a limb, Derek probably felt like he’d been blown up a couple dozen times.  But he handled it, and Stiles wasn’t sure if he had the same strength Derek had.

 

“You couldn’t bear to kill me again dear nephew?  Could you?” Peter said with a sadistic smirk that sent shivers down Stiles’ spine.

 

The next few moments were a blur as Peter easily escaped, and Derek did not give chase, instead, standing facing Stiles.  Stiles could smell the regret rolling off Derek in waves, and he didn’t want to know about what.

 

“The pack,” Derek said finally, “They’re still locked up at the train depot.”

 

“So they’re not under control?” Stiles asked, trying to ignore the larger, more important topic hanging over all of their heads.  He glanced over at Lydia who was finally standing again, holding her hands together.  Stiles slowly approached her and wrapped her in a hug, burying his face in her neck and relishing the scent of normality, of pack.  She did not smell like blood and rot.  Derek did.

 

They drove Lydia home in silence, and once she was finally out of the car, Derek said what Stiles had been waiting for him to say the entire time.

 

“Peter is dangerous.  We can’t just let him roam free,” Derek said calmly, not even sparing Stiles a glance, keeping his gaze straight on the road.

 

“Peter is my problem now,” Stiles growled back, “So stay out of it.  I’m not letting you kill him, then you’d be no better than him.” “Stiles, he’s my _uncle_!” Derek raised his voice and Stiles flinched, “He’s always going to be my problem.  You are oddly okay with him coming back so suddenly…” Derek finally looked over at him with an accusing glance, and Stiles realized what he was inferring.

 

“I did not have anything to do with that!” Stiles shouted, outraged.  “I would never use one of my _friends_ to bring someone back from the dead like that…especially not Peter,” Stiles said, turning to look out the passenger’s side window.  “Look, I don’t feel any more comfortable with this than you do, but he means something to me okay?  He’s your family too, you even said it, so try to think of things other than putting him down like a rabid dog,” Stiles spat, watching his fingernails elongate to claws.  He dug them into his palms, letting out a small gasp as he felt the familiar pinch of his nails breaking skin easily, slicing through the flesh of his hands.

 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t touch me,” Stiles growled.  Like actually growled.  It was an animalistic sound, and Stiles was feeling the rage building in himself.  It was scratching, begging to be released.  In the back of his head, his wolf howled to just escape, to leave his alpha and find Peter.  But Peter wasn’t an alpha, and couldn’t be part of his pack.  It made something in Stiles ache, and he knew it was just the full moon talking, but it was beginning to slip from his grasp the more distraught he grew.

 

“Stiles, you need to stay in control,” Derek warned him, flashing ruby eyes in his direction, foot pressing down harder on the pedal.

 

“It’s so hard with Peter back, I can feel his rage.  I can feel his anger, sadness, lust for who knows what, and it’s too much,” Stiles said, bringing his hands to his head, feeling his own teeth slicing through his lips as he bit down.  “The pack bond is so unstable,” he ground out, listening to the screech of tires as Derek accelerated his car towards the depot.

 

“Stay with me Stiles, c’mon, it’s the other betas first full moon, I’m gonna need you!” Derek yelled, his grip on Stiles’ arm tightening.  “Stiles c’mon, feel the pack bonds with us, your stable pack.  Forget Peter for now, he’ll calm down eventually,” Derek said with a snarl, but otherwise, completely human.

 

Stiles clenched his eyes shut, and pulled his legs up to his chest, curling as small as possible.  He couldn’t have a panic attack now, that would just make everything worse.  Suddenly, Derek took a swerving turn, and just as he did, something ripped through the windshield, shattering it completely.

 

The harsh scent of wolfsbane met Stiles’ strong nose and he recoiled as deep into his seat as he could as the Camaro’s tires fought to gain control on the road again.

 

“What was that?” Stiles gasped, the wind whipping their faces as Derek tried to drive away.

 

“Hunters obviously, I knew Gerard Argent being in town was no good,” Derek growled, quickly pulling into a side road.

 

“You just realized this?” Stiles asked, remembering how not a week ago the man had plunged a knife into his stomach.  But then, he remembered.  “Derek!” He gasped, “He’s coming for me, just like he promised- he- I- Gerard wanted me to kill you!  Wanted me to become to alpha!”

 

“What?  Why?” Derek exclaimed, but Stiles answer was cut short when another bullet struck the tire of the Camaro, causing it to spiral off course.  Derek turned the wheel sharply to the left, just catching them before they went crashing into a tree.  “Come on, we can talk later,” Derek said, opening his door and jumping right out of the still moving car. 

 

“What are you doing!?” Stiles screamed, but realizing his narrow options, did the same, feeling the burn of the asphalt against the thin barriers of his clothing.  He rolled off into the woods with a few grunts, coming to with Derek standing over him.  He could hear the hunter’s cars passing by as they followed Derek’s slowing Camaro, which swerved unsteadily with no one behind the wheel.  “Well, RIP to your car,” Stiles said with a small smirk, and Derek scoffed, offering him a hand up.  Of course, he still looked immensely pissed off.

 

Judging by the commotion, the hunters had realized their escape, and he could hear the footsteps crunching in the leaves as the hunters tried to give chase.

 

“Are you okay now?” Derek asked, and Stiles realized his hands were still shaking and his entire body was tense.  Derek clapped a hand on his shoulder, “C’mon, we have to help the betas.”

 

“For a second there I was actually worried!”

 

Then an arrow pierced him directly through the chest.

 

~*~

 

Stiles woke up in a daze, a pair of cold blue eyes glaring into his.

 

_“The Kanima!”_

_“His master is Gerard!”_

_“We’re losing him!”_

_“I’ll kill him if you don’t step away right now!”_

_“Oh my God he needs medical attention right now!  He has an arrow in his chest!”_

_“Son!  Son c’mon!”_

The voices swam around him, and he felt his entire body pulsing with hot pain.  It reminded him of when he had the bullet in his arm, but worse.  There had been a grip on his shoulders, but it had left.  Growling resonated through the room, and Stiles tried to look around.

 

Scents hit him like a wave, washing over him and suffocating him.  The light was too bright, bearing into his eyes, and he realized that he was on a table, more specifically, a desk.

 

“Since you didn’t do this my way Stiles, we’re doing it my way instead,” a voice drawled, and he recognized it almost instantly to be Gerard.  “You wouldn’t kill Derek and become the alpha, so I’m going to do it myself.”

 

As Stiles came more too, he realized he was on a desk in the police office.  His mind instantly flashed to his father, who he could now see leaning against a wall inside a prison cell, Melissa by his side.  Scott and Allison were standing by the door, shocked, but unharmed it seemed.  Derek was lying limp on the floor, but growling as he made attempts to move, obviously stunned by the kanima’s venom.  The kanima, was standing behind him, gaze set on Stiles’.

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles coughed, blood oozing out of the corner of his mouth.

 

“Don’t you see it Stiles.  I want power, I want to be an _alpha._ I will become the strongest and most feared hunter of them all,” Gerard said, kneeling Derek and gripping his chin in his hand.  “And your little friend here is going to give me the bite, and then  you are going to kill him while he’s paralyzed,” Gerard drawled, and Derek growled, turning his face away.

 

“Why?  Why would I kill him and not you?” Stiles cried out, hands going to his stomach to brace around the wound.  His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe.  The wolfsbane was spreading fast, and he could feel the poison streaming through his system.  He tried to sit up but found it to be a struggle.

 

“Because, I want _your_ power Stiles,” Gerard said with a smile, standing up again, going towards Stiles.

 

“No!  Get away from my son!” John shouted angrily, pounding at the metal bars of the cell.  Melissa was shaking and confused beside him, no one had ever explained werewolves to her.  She thought Stiles was dying- and he was- just at a much slower pace than he should have been.

 

“Stand up!” Gerard ordered, and Stiles tried, but couldn’t find the strength within himself to.  “I said _stand up_ ,” he growled, turning and pulling his gun and aiming it right at the cells, firing a shot that went dangerously close to the sheriff.

 

Stiles jumped to his feet, claws and teeth out, eyes glowing electric blue, a snarl escaping his lips.  It didn’t last long though, because as soon as he was up, he staggered, handing going to the desk for support.  Melissa gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.  Allison was cowering with Scott, both humans helpless in the situation.  The kanima was a barrier between them anyways, so Stiles wasn’t sure he’d even be able to reach them.

 

Gerard went back to Derek rolling up his sleeve as he kneeled once again beside the paralyzed alpha. 

 

“Now, you’re going to open your mouth, show me those pretty fangs, and you’re going to bite me,” Gerard drawled.

 

“No,” Derek spat, “I won’t let you hurt my pack.”

 

“Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if I just…” Gerard raised the gun and fired a shot off, straight into the Sheriff’s leg, causing the man to fall to the ground with a shout.

“Dad!” Stiles cried, trying to rush forward, but instead, falling to the ground with a whimper of pain.  “No!  Derek please, give him what he wants!”

 

So Derek bit down hard, harder than necessary, digging his fangs deep in Gerard’s flesh.

 

“See this,” Gerard stood, facing Allison, holding out his bloodied arm.  “This is power, something your father will always lack.  The reason why Kate is dead right now,” Gerard snapped, “And now, I will get revenge on the monster that caused her death.”

 

“The only monster here is you!” Allison cried, gripping Scott’s arm.  “And Kate is dead because she’s a murderer, not a hunter!”

 

“You can still join me Allison, because without me, you’ll be just like Kate.  Something in this town will put you six feet under because your father is weak!  Kate is dead because of him!” Gerard shouted. 

 

“I will never join you,” Allison ground out.

 

“What a pity, than you and pretty boy might have actually had a chance to live,” Gerard said, and Melissa finally spoke up from where she was tending to John’s bullet wound.

 

“Don’t touch a hair on my son’s head he is a not a part of this!”

 

Gerard ignored her, turning back to Stiles, who was breathing heavily, eyes flashing back and forward as his body struggled to fight off the poison.  It was slowly losing hold, and he felt himself flashing between conscious and unconscious.

 

“Now kill him Stiles, be a good puppy unless you want Daddio to have a bullet in his head instead,” Gerard said, carelessly aiming to pistol towards the cell.  Stiles felt the anger burn along with the pain as he pulled himself towards his alpha, leaving a pool of blood behind where he had been sitting.  “C’mon, you can do it, you’re both you to die anyways,” Gerard coaxed him as if he was talking to a small child, and Stiles slowly dragged himself towards Derek.

 

“Do it,” Derek growled quiet enough that just Stiles could hear it, but the beta shook his head, trying to figure something, anything out, to change the outcome of this situation.  He kept telling himself that if he died, so would Scott and Allison, and that was something he couldn’t allow to happen.  It hadn’t been their fault that this had happened, it had been his.  If he had just killed Kate himself that night than maybe they would have just sent him up in flames instead, and he could have been gone and out of everyone’s way.

 

“I can’t,” he cried, his first tear finally making its way down his face, “I can’t.  I can’t.”

 

So instead, he reached down and ripped the arrow out of chest with one heave, feeling the pain rip through him as he collapsed to the floor.

 

_“Stiles!  Stiles no!”_

He could hear a loud howl rip through the air, angry and loud from outside.  Everyone turned their head to the side as something crashed through the window and crashed straight into the kanima, knocking it to the floor.  As one last move of defiance, Stiles took advantage of the single moment where Gerard’s attentions had turned, and plunged the arrow into the old man’s back, straight through his heart.

 

He fell back, listening to the fighting around him turn from growls and snarls to gunshots.  Suddenly, he was being picked up by someone warm.  He felt them to him to their chest effortlessly, and he focused on that.  He listened to their steady heartbeat as he was carried from the building.

 

“My father,” Stiles croaked.

 

“It’s okay, Derek’s got him,” the voice assured him, and if his blood didn’t feel as though it was on fire, Stiles probably would have smiled.

 

“Peter.”

 

~*~

 

“It started when Scott heard Gerard talking on the phone about the hunter who had been killed by the kanima.  Gerard had wanted him dead.  He also mentioned Mr. Lahey, but we only got bits and pieces of it.  Also, he said the kanima has a master, which meant that it wasn’t acting on its own actions.  Which means Gerard wanted all those people dead.  I guess we’ll never know why.  So while you guys were busy apparently bringing dead alphas back to life, me and Allison followed him.  He came here and went crazy, killed everybody except for the your dad, and my mom showed up here to bring John dinner, and then he took her hostage too.  He had a bunch of hunters and we heard them talking on the phone.  They shot you and used you to get Derek here, and he had the kanima paralyze Derek and then you woke up.  My mom was freaking out when she saw the lizard monster, but she was more afraid when she realized that you’d been impaled with an arrow.  But don’t worry, you’re condition was much worse than your dad’s.  He’s good now, gonna be on crutches for a while, but there was no long term damage.  Don’t want to know if that was purposefully of not.  But anyways, Chris is dealing with the legal stuff, so we don’t have much to worry about.  Story is Gerard killed everyone at the police station and took us all hostage, you’re probably going to have to give  a statement.  Of course, you’ll have tell them you had aconite poisoning because by the time Peter got you here, he had done something to heal most of the wound.  Also, on the bright side Chris is fixing Derek’s Camaro no charge,” Scott finished with a smile, and Stiles’ punched him the arm maybe a little too hard.

 

“I still don’t get why Gerard wanted to kill me, not Derek.”

 

“I dunno, ask Peter.  He like went to town on Gerard’s guards, ripped one guys heart right out of his chest at one point.  Pretty sure he got shot like fifteen times, yet he still carried you here,” Scott explained, and Stiles felt his head spin with confusion.  “And hey, last I knew, he was dead.  So if we’re having a zombies problem I’d like to know.  But I like to think I’d own a zombie apocalypse,” Scott laughed, but looked as though he was actually considering it.

 

“Werewolf zombies?  I’d rather not, but I can tell you that mind control is a thing.  I think,” Stiles said, and Scott listened intently as Stiles retold the story from his point of view.  They talked until the nurse finally kicked Scott out.  “Say hi to my dad for me, will you?” Stiles asked, “I would but they still won’t let me stand up!”

“Mr. Stilinski, your heart was barely beating when you were brought here, you’re lucky to even be alive,” the nurse admonished him, hurrying Scott out the door.

 

Of course, he wasn’t alone for very long.  He heard Peter coming before he saw him.

 

“I’m still mad at you, you know?” Stiles said as Peter stepped out of the shadows of his room.  He probably snuck in through some window somewhere because that was beginning to become a thing with them, wasn’t it?

 

“And you have a reason to be,” Peter said calmly, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.  “Last night, all I could feel was your pain.  So badly I was barely able to get over here.  I had been trying to clean up Derek’s mess when I realized he had left three betas alone on the full moon.  Partly my fault I assume, but when he didn’t go back I decided to investigate.  Isaac, the tall blonde one with no family, well he was in complete control, just the quiet one and the annoying girl were out of control.  Pretty easily to subdue actually.  But when I felt it, like someone was ripping out my chest.  All that pain from you, so I did what I could.  I sicked Derek’s pack on them,” Peter said with a shrug.

 

“How’d you get them to listen to you?” Stiles asked, the ‘you’re not an alpha anymore’ hanging between them as a silent question. 

 

“I was an alpha once, I know how to order around a few pups.  They didn’t even know who I was, but as soon as I told them you were in trouble they rushed to help you.  Very loyal, especially Isaac,” Peter said.  “And anyways, even if they hadn’t come, I would have destroyed those hunters myself,” he growled, blue eyes baring into Stiles.

 

“Peter did they kill anyone?” Stiles asked, voice raw.

 

“Just Erica.  A guy was about to kill Boyd, had a perfect shot too, and she ripped his throat out.  But don’t worry, her eyes are still yellow, he deserved it,” Peter assured him.  “The pups disarmed them, but I did most of the killing.  I wanted to leave my mark on them, because Kate wasn’t enough.  They need to know not to mess with us,” Peter snarled, and Stiles sighed.

 

“It’s like you enjoy being hunted down by your enemies,” Stiles sighed.

 

“Thrill of the chase,” Peter shrugged and Stiles laughed.  He actually laughed, his voice coarse, but he laughed.  A nice real sound.

 

He reached out and grabbed the front of Peter’s dark brown Henley and pulled him close until their lips met.  Stiles had forgotten the feeling of the sparks that spread through his body.  He felt the rest of the pain leave him as he sunk into Peter’s soft touch.

 

~*~

 

“Stiles, you are supposed to be at school,” Derek said with a frown, watching the teen pace back and forward across the floor of the train depot.

 

“Someone tried to kill me this weekend I’m pretty sure they won’t mind if I take a day off,” Stiles snapped, not even sparing a glance at Derek.  Peter was lounging beside him, and Derek was for the most part tolerating.

 

“Someone tries to kill you every weekend,” Peter pointed, and Stiles turned to growl at him, flashing blue eyes.

 

“The kanima is still out there, and if its power falls into the wrong hands we’re in trouble.  Scott told me that Gerard was its master, which means someone else could easily gain control of it.  And it could be Jackson or Lydia, so killing it is out of the picture.  My votes on Jackson because he’s a douche, but I’m not taking any chances,” Stiles ranted, feeling the tension building inside his head.

 

“You’re overthinking it _babe_ ,” Peter drawled, and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay again with this, shut the fuck up Peter no one cares,” Stiles snapped, “And for fuck’s sake don’t call me that.  I will rip your throat out and throw you back into that hole in ground!”

 

“That’s rude Stiles, considering I saved your life,” Peter said with a smirk, “And you kissed me,” he added.

 

“Oh my God,” Derek groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

“If I wasn’t weakened from being shot with an arrow I swear I would be over there ripping your throat out,” Stiles threatened, flashing his teeth as if that would intimidate the elder werewolf.

 

“Shut up!” Derek growled and Stiles felt himself cower away slightly from the order, and he knew it was only because Derek was the alpha.  “Stiles has a good point.  We need to find the kanima.  But also, we need to kill it before it can hurt anyone else,” Derek added, and Stiles turned too glare at him.

 

“The kanima could be Lydia, and it would be your fault that she was even bitten.  It was your stupid deal to only bite Jackson if you got Lydia too and look how that turned out,” Stiles snapped, balling his fists.

 

“Um, if I may interject-“ both Stiles and Derek turned to glare at Peter, “Lydia is not human, but she is not the kanima.  I can tell you that much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad and I knew exactly what was going to happen the entire time. Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I'm already halfway through the next one so it shouldn't be too long. Plus then I have the option of continuing this story with season three and the alpha pack (I've decided if I do, I will not include Jenifer/the Darach for person preference because it was too much)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there isn't two many mistakes but here it is! The sequel!!! Woo!! Hopefully you're not crying like me because I just want to cuddle Stiles :( Poor Stiles


End file.
